Freaky Friday
by magneticdice
Summary: AU, set after 3x05, where Mickey and Mandy switch bodies. Second fic written for my Galloween series.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fic was inspired by the movie Freaky Friday, where the mom and daughter switch bodies until they sort their shit out. It'll alternate between Mandy and Mickey's POV. The only thing I'm changing from canon up to this point (but not going forward) is that Child Protective Services hasn't take the Gallagher kids away. I'm writing this for Shameless Halloween, so I hope it isn't too weird!

**Freaky Friday**

**Chapter 1**

It all started because Mandy should have known better. Molly was staying with her at the Gallaghers' house until she could track down one of her sister's relatives. Against her better judgment, Mandy went home to pick up some old clothes that she'd outgrown so that Molly wouldn't have to keep borrowing Debbie's shit.

It was normal for the floor of their house to be covered in junk, empty bottles to be strewn across every surface and for the piles of dirty dishes to not only fill up the sink but also the kitchen counter. What wasn't normal was the smell; it was stifling. Judging from the amount of mold growing, the trash hadn't been taken out for at least a week. So, when Mandy walked into the house, sheknew that she was alone there, and she was relieved.

Mandy went to her room and started rummaging in her closet, looking for anything small enough to fit Molly. After throwing a few things into a pile on her bed, she realized she'd stupidly forgotten her backpack at Lip's. She went into Mickey's room and knelt down, looking for the old duffel bag she knew her brother kept under his bed. Mandy almost gagged from the dust, dirty clothes and actual garbage she had to move around to find the bag. How could anyone live like this?

She finally found the bag, but it was unexpectedly heavy. Something clanged around inside it. Mandy unzipped the bag and looked at the contents: there was an expensive looking bottle of dark, amber liquid, as well as a bag of weed at the bottom. Mandy took her cell phone out of her pocket and called Lip over.

While she waiting for her boyfriend to arrive, Mandy decided to air the house out. She attempted to clean a little bit and took the garbage out. Sure, it wasn't her mess, but she didn't want to remind Lip that she was associated with these pigs. There was a knock on the front door about ten minutes later.

"So what's going on?" Lip asked, curiously. He looked around the house, obviously worried that another Milkovich would be there.

"Don't worry. There's no one else here," Mandy reassured him. She turned around and started walking towards the sofa where she'd left the duffel bag. "You gotta see this," she said.

Lip closed the door behind him and walked over to where Mandy stood. He looked down into the bag and let out a whistle.

"Macallan? Wow."

"What, the whiskey?" she asked, looking at Lip.

Her boyfriend nodded, still fixated on the whiskey. He turned the bottle around, examining it. "Yeah, this bottle must be worth at least two grand. Look at the label," he said, holding it out to her. "See how it's aged? And look at the color. It's legit."

Mandy didn't know much about whiskey, and was surprised to see that Lip did. "How the hell do you know this?"

"I read a lot," he told her by way of explanation. He put the bottle down and looked at the weed. It was covered in a layer of blue powder.

"Where did you get these?" Lip asked her.

"Found them under Mickey's bed. He must have stolen the whiskey from Ian's sugar daddy's house." Mandy laughed when Lip cringed. "What, don't like thinking about that grandpa being with your brother?" she teased.

"No. I don't like thinking about him naked and spooning me while cupping my dick," he spat.

Mandy laughed and reached forward, grabbing Lip's junk. "Oh yeah? How's it feel when I do it?" She couldn't explain it, but she got a sick thrill from squeezing his balls sometimes. She liked to see how hard she could push it before Lip would beg her to stop.

Lip jumped back and out of her grasp before she could hurt him, but she proceeded to chase him. "You have nowhere to run!" she shouted after him. He turned back to look at her over his shoulder and she could see him grinning before going into her bedroom and slamming the door shut.

"Come on, Lip," Mandy taunted from outside her room. "You're gonna have to open that door eventually, especially if you want in on this weed..."

Mickey was still pissed about getting shot in his ass. He got angry every time he thought about it. Why the fuck had he let Gallagher convince him to go in the first place? It was the second time he'd gotten shot because of that stupid redhead.

He was walking home from his shift at the Kash and Grab and was looking forward to relaxing in his room with a nice glass of the whiskey he'd stolen from the good ol' doctor's house. That, in combination with the painkillers and weed he'd gotten, would hopefully numb the literal pain in his ass long enough for him to get a decent night's sleep. At least he wouldn't have to worry about his dad or his brothers bothering him—they were out on yet another run and would be gone all weekend, if not longer.

Mickey opened the door and stood frozen in the entryway. His sister was riding Lip Gallagher right in the middle of the fucking living room.

"'the fuck is going on?" Mickey shouted.

His sister and the older Gallagher recovered from the shock of being caught quickly and scrambled for some clothes. Mickey knelt to pick up Mandy's shirt and toss it to her, but he saw the open bottle of his whiskey on the floor, right beside their dad's antique tumbler. The glass was part of a pair, passed down to Terry by his father. It was one of the only things of value the Milkoviches' grandparents had brought with them when they'd moved to the States.

Mickey was furious. "You cunt! That whiskey was mine!" He picked up the bottle and the glass and slammed them onto the coffee table.

Mandy had the nerve to laugh. "Bull...shit, Mic-key!" She hiccuped while saying his name. "You know 's'well's I do tha-" she hiccuped again, "-at y'stole it!" She looked at Lip and they were both grinning like idiots. It was then that Mickey noticed how bloodshot their eyes were.

Mickey started looking around the living room. It was messier than it had been before he left for work that morning. The couch cushions were thrown about, there was a half-eaten pizza top down on the floor, and there was ash all over the coffee table and floor—actually, the ash was everywhere except inside the ashtray, where a couple of roaches were resting.

"Did you take my weed?" he demanded, sniffing the air. It reeked. He looked at Mandy but she was already sitting back down on Gallagher's lap and making out with him. "Mandy! I'm talking to you! How fucking high are you?!"

To his surprise, his sister stopped sucking Lip's face and looked at him. "Don' be jealous, Mickey... There's still a _lot_ left." Mickey glared at her because they both knew there wasn't much left in that bottle. She stood up, presumably to offer him some, and lost her balance. Lip reached out to help her regain her balance but only managed to grab her fingertips. Mandy fell to the ground, laughing the whole way down. Mickey had never seen his sister be this sloppy before. It must have been a combination of the whiskey and the laced weed.

Mickey probably would have forgiven her if Lip hadn't chosen that moment to open his big mouth. "What's wrong, Mickey. Were you hoping to share it with _someone else?"_ He flashed Mickey a taunting grin as he brought the other tumbler to his lips and took a slow and drawn out sip of the whiskey.

Fucking redhead had to go spill everything to his brother, didn't he... Mickey picked Lip up by his neck and threw him against the wall. The tumbler fell out of his hand and shattered on the floor; it was nothing but a wet stain and shards of glass now. "You better keep your fucking mouth shut if you know what's good for you," Mickey said, almost snarling.

Lip just laughed at Mickey's face. "Y'ain't gonna do shi-" but he didn't get to finish his sentence because Mickey punched the smart-ass right in the gut. Lip hunched over, clutching his stomach.

"You wanna try me again?" Mickey asked. He kicked Lip onto the floor for good measure.

Mickey turned around and had about two seconds before the bottle of Macallan came crashing down on the side of his head. The bottle broke and whatever whiskey had been left in it spilled all over him. "Don' touch m' boyfrien'," Mandy slurred.

Mickey swayed and it looked like he was going to pass out, but he steadied himself by putting his hand against the wall. "Bitch, are you fucking crazy?" He knew his sister was as bad as any of the Milkovich boys when it came down to it, but he hadn't expected her to flip her shit over Mickey delivering a couple of easy hits to her boyfriend.

"C'mon, Lip. Les go t' my room." She dragged Lip up by his t-shirt and led him away.

"'Ey! Where's the rest of my weed?!"

Mandy didn't answer so Mickey looked around for something to throw at her. All he saw was the half-filled tumbler he'd picked up and put on the coffee table when he'd first come in. He grabbed it and raised his arm up in the air but Mandy turned around and pointed to the kitchen table. Mickey looked over at it and saw the bag. He went into his room, taking what little was left of the weed and the whiskey with him, and pulled out a small bong from his bottom drawer. He lay in bed and held his lighter to the bong, trying not to think about how much pain he was in. He didn't know what hurt more: his throbbing ass or the headache he was now getting where the bottle had connected. With each hit Mickey took, he worried less and less about his possible concussion. The whiskey didn't even burn on the way down.

Mickey woke up and didn't know why he was in Mandy's bed. He tried to get up but had to lie back down because his head was killing him. It wasn't the type of pain one feels when they're hit over the head... This was definitely a hangover. But he'd only had half a glass of whiskey—how could he be hung over?

He closed his eyes and felt that all too familiar spinning sensation. He put a hand on the side table to keep himself grounded and rode it out as long as he could, but the need to pee was overwhelming. He got up and walked through his own room and into the bathroom, then pulled his sweatpants down and started to pee... _all over himself_...

Mandy woke up face down, which was weird. She didn't sleep on her stomach. She opened her eyes a sliver and realized she was in Mickey's bed. The sound of someone cursing from the bathroom was what had woken her up. If she hadn't had such a throbbing headache, she might have wondered what the hell she was doing in her brother's room instead of her own, or where Lip was, but she decided her head hurt too much to worry about anything right then.

She wanted to shrug it all off and resume sleeping until pain subsided, but Mickey burst into the room, shouting. Mandy grunted, way too conscious to go back to sleep now. She rolled onto her back to look at him but screamed from the sudden shooting pain in her ass. She opened her eyes to look at her brother, except it wasn't Mickey who was screaming at her... It was _herself_.

"What the _fuck_?!" they both screamed simultaneously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mandy jumped out of Mickey's bed. She looked down and saw that she was topless, wearing only boxers, and—_oh GOD_—what the fuck was that? Her pants were tented... She had an _erection!_ What the fuuuuck? She tried to push it down but it wouldn't stay. Then she thought about the fact that she was touching her brother's penis and she was so disgusted she dry heaved.

"_Eww! Ewwwwww ewww ewwwwww!"_

That was when Mickey—no, Mandy—no, Mickey, started laughing.

"This is a fucking dream, right? This has to be a dream. There's no way I have boobs!" Mandy's mind was reeling with the realization of what had happened. Mickey was in _her_ body and was talking with _her _voice.

"Oh God..." she said, sitting back down and covering her erection with Mickey's pillow.

Mickey was still laughing.

"Shut up," she said to him, dismally.

"Look at this!" Mickey said, pulling the shirt he was wearing up and fondling his breasts. "They're so tiny!"

"I said shut the fuck up!" Mandy screamed.

"Oh, come on Mandy. Lighten up! It's not like this is real," he told her, still moving her tits around. Of course Lip chose that moment to walk into the room.

Mickey froze, breasts in hand, shirt held up with his chin. Lip looked from Mandy to Mickey and then back to Mandy. He looked horrified.

"Umm... I think I'm just gonna go home..." and left without another word.

Mandy covered her face with her hands, utterly embarrassed. On the plus side, at least the erection was subsiding.

"Mickey, what the hell! Stop touching my boobs!" Mickey dropped them but a grin slowly grew on his face. Mandy watched in horror as he pulled his sweatpants forward and looked at her pussy.

"Hah! You shave it?" he barked.

This was too much. Mandy shook her head. "How the hell did this happen?"

Mickey shrugged. "Nothing happened. This isn't real."

"This _is _real! How would we both be having the same nightmare at the same time?" She was freaking out and it was even worse because her brother wasn't taking it seriously.

"Maybe we're still stoned," he supplied. "Who the hell knows what that weed was laced with."

"That's it, Mickey! It must have been the weed! I've never had anything like that before. I was so fucked up last night! What was it?"

"Dunno," Mickey said, shrugging again. "Got it from Carlos. Shit was mad expensive. I can't believe you smoked my weed, you fucking bitch..."

"So all we have to do is smoke it again," she said, interrupting him. "Where's the rest?"

Mickey pointed to the bong and the empty twenty bag behind his bed.

Mandy grunted. "Okay, okay. It's not the end of the world. Let's go buy some more."

"No can-do. Carlos said he was gonna be out of town."

"'Til when?" Mandy demanded.

"What am I, his wife? I don't fucking know."

"So call him!" she said, reaching for his cell phone and tossing it to him.

Mickey begrudgingly opened his phone and dialed his dealer.

"Hey man, where you at?" He waited. "Oh, umm. It's Mandy, Mickey's sister." Shit, they hadn't thought of the fact that Mickey had Mandy's voice. "Hold on," Mickey said, passing Mandy the phone.

She cleared her throat and answered, "hello?"

"Yeah man, why you got your skanky sister calling me?"

Mandy turned red and glared at Mickey but held it together. She needed Carlos right now.

She cleared her throat and tried her best Mickey impression. "Bitch stole my shit last night. Guess she wanted some more. You got any of that blue stuff left?"

Carlos chuckled. "I told you it was some strong shit!" he said. "I have more, if you can afford it."

"Yeah, when can I meet you?"

"Man, I told you—I'm in Detroit right now. Seeing that hot-ass chick whose pic I showed you. Mmm, dat fine ass is even _bigger_ in person!"

Mandy let out a nervous laugh. "So, uh, when will you be back?"

"Later tonight," he answered. Damn... Well, it could have been worse.

"Okay, so, uh, can you call me when you're back?"

"Sure. See ya."

"Thanks. Bye."

Mandy snapped the phone shut and looked a her brother. "He'll be back tonight. We just have to get through the day and then it will all be over."

"I don't see what you're getting all worked up about," he said.

"WE'RE IN EACH OTHER'S BODIES!" she screamed. "How does that not freak you out?"

Mickey laughed. "I still think I'm dreaming."

Mandy got up and pinched his arm.

"Ouch! What the fuck!" he yelled, rubbing his bicep.

"Still think you're dreaming?"

Mickey was scowling at her. "Maybe..." but he faltered a little while saying it and that made her think that maybe he was starting to grasp the gravity of the situation. "Okay so let's say this is real. What the hell are we supposed to do until tonight?"

"Well, I have school..."

Mickey burst out laughing. "You _must_ still be high if you think I'm going to _school _for you!"

"You have to! I have a geometry test that I can't miss!"

"What, and you think I'm gonna pass your geometry test?"

"Well, if I skip it I'll definitely fail, so you can at least try..." she said, hopeful. "What about you? I hope you don't expect me to make any collections for you..."

Mickey shook his head. "Nah, none today. Just working at the Kash and Grab from noon to 8." He took a breath and added, "Gallagher starts his shift at 4."

That made Mandy feel a little better; at least she'd have Ian to keep her company for a while. "Okay, my schedule is in my backpack. Ian and I walk to school together, so you need to be in front of his house in," she glanced at the clock, "twenty minutes. And don't you _dare_ tell anyone what's happened. I don't wanna end up in an asylum."

"Fine. We don't tell anyone anything. What are you gonna do now?"

Mandy put the pillow over her head and groaned. "My head and my ass are fucking killing me... I'm gonna get as much sleep as I can."

"The headache's your own fault, bitch. Shouldn't'a hit me with the fucking bottle!" When Mandy didn't respond, Mickey added, "Don't be fucking late or Linda will chew me—I mean, _you—_a new asshole..."

"Whatever..." Mandy muttered. Maybe she _was _dreaming. Maybe she'd wake up and things would be normal again. She wouldn't mind some hot morning sex with Lip. She felt her dick start getting hard again and grunted, squeezing her eyes shut and praying it would all be a fucking dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mickey walked into Mandy's room and looked around, at a loss. Okay, first things first, he needed to change. It wasn't technically his fault he'd pissed all over himself... He found her underwear drawer and rummaged around until he found something besides a thong. He spent a few minutes trying to figure out how to put a bra on. They were easy enough to take off with a little practice, but for the life of him, he couldn't understand how to close the two hooks behind his back without being able to see what he was doing. His arms started to hurt from stretching them for too long and he eventually tossed the bra aside in frustration, giving up.

Next, he went into Mandy's closet and grimaced. God, everything was so slutty. When had his sister turned into one of _those_ girls? Everything was purposely torn or had holes in it. Mickey picked out a pair of long jeans from the back of her closet and a plain black shirt made out of a clingy fabric that looked kind of shiny when he moved. It felt weird wearing something so tight but at least it covered everything. He grabbed her backpack and Converse from beside the bed before running out of the house.

By the time he made it to the Gallagher house, Ian was waiting outside for him, package of pop-tarts in hand.

"Hey Mandy, mornin'", he said, holding the bag out to him. Mickey took one and ate it as they started walking towards the school. The redhead genuinely smiled at Mickey.

"Why the hell are you in such a good mood?" the older boy asked. He looked at Gallagher just as the redhead looked down at the ground. Mickey could see that he was starting to blush. Now he was actually curious about Ian's disposition.

"So I guess Lip stayed over your place last night?" Ian said, changing the subject. "I saw him coming in when I was getting out of the shower but he was asleep by the time I got dressed. Must have been a tiring night..." he winked and put an arm around Mickey's shoulders.

Mickey shrugged Ian's arm off and then regretted it when he realized it was probably totally normal for Mandy and Ian to be seen that way.

"Your dad wasn't home?" Ian continued, not phased in the least bit by Mickey's reaction.

"Nah, he's been outta town for a week. Didn't bother to tell anyone where he was going." Mickey had actually been kind of happy to have the house to himself for the last week; he didn't have to deal with any crap about being shot.

"Don't think I didn't notice you changin' the subject, Gall-" he stopped and corrected himself, "Ian." Wow, it felt weird calling Gallagher by his first name. "What's with you? Why're you so happy?" Mickey pushed.

Ian chuckled. "You've been asking me that all week."

Mickey raised an eyebrow at him and tried to respond like his sister. "You know you're gonna tell me sooner or later..."

Ian looked back up at him and grinned again.

"Okay... So you know that guy I told you about?"

Mickey stopped walking and looked at Gallagher, afraid of what the redhead was going to say next. Was Ian talking about that old dude? Mickey hoped he wasn't... He hoped that after what had happened over the weekend, Ian wouldn't still be seeing that fucker. When Ian didn't continue, Mickey looked at him and realized he was waiting for "Mandy" to answer him, so he slowly nodded.

"He finally kissed me last week..." he said, giving Mickey a thousand megawatt smile.

Ian continued walking, leaving Mickey rooted in place where they'd stopped. Mickey actually had to run a little to catch up him. His heart was racing. Oh, shit... Had Gallagher told Mandy about them? He didn't think so... He actually trusted the fucker to keep his mouth shut. Besides, Mandy would have been pissed and given it away by now.

"Oh... uh, wow. So, umm... how was it?"

"Short."

Mickey felt something tighten in his gut, but that was all Ian said. Just the one word. _Really?_ Mickey thought. _That's it?_

"That's it?" Mickey pressed.

"Yeah... I mean, it was a little rushed. Maybe I was too surprised? I don't know. It happened too fast." He shook his head but the smile he'd had a minute ago was no replaced with worry. "It's been a week and he hasn't done it again. Hasn't even talked about it... Actually, he changes the subject every time I bring it up... Maybe it was just a one time thing. Or maybe I sucked and he doesn't want to try again."

Mickey's stomach fell a little. He hadn't wanted to talk to Gallagher about the kiss because _he'd_ been the one worried that it sucked. It had been his first kiss, afterall. They were almost at the school now and he had no idea what to say to him, especially when he saw Ian with his eyebrows knitted together in a frown.

"I'll see you in at lunch," the redhead said before they parted.

Mickey was in a shitty fucking mood. He couldn't stop thinking about what Gallagher had told him about their kiss. Worrying about what they would talk about during lunch wasn't helping the day go by any faster.

He'd gone to Mandy's biology, English, history and geometry classes. He'd sat through her test and had even attempted to solve some of the problems with what little he remembered from his freshman math class. The stupid Pythagorean Theorem was _not_ his thing and by the end of the period he was so sick of triangles that he was ready to snap.

He was walking down the hallway to the cafeteria to meet up with the redhead, shoving his way through the crowd of sheep. Why the hell were they all moving so God damned slowly?

"Hey man, check it out..." The guy's voice came from somewhere behind him.

"Mmm, that is a _fine_ looking piece off ass!" he heard another guy say in response.

He felt someone grab his ass. Mickey spun around and saw some dude smirking at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he spat.

"Hey, hey," the first guy said, raising his hands up. "It was an accident. It's too crowded in here; someone must have shoved me into you." He looked at his friend and grinned.

Mickey didn't buy it for even a second. Without hesitation, he reeled his arm back and his fist connected with the guy's face. The only problem was that it wasn't Mickey's fist: it was Mandy's. The pain that erupted in his hand was excruciating. _Holy shit_, Mickey thought as he cradled the injured hand in his other arm. Holy fucking shit. Something definitely broke. No wonder his sister preferred to slap instead of punch...

The other students had cleared a circle around Mickey and the two guys. The one he'd hit was kneeling on the ground, holding a sweater to his bloody nose, but his buddy was cracking his knuckles, looking at him with a combination of disgust and anger.

"You're gonna regret that, bitch," he said in a low, menacing tone that only Mickey and the few people in the front of the crowd heard. He took a step forward.

"What's going on?" he heard a teacher say from a few yards away.

Mickey's head snapped up. Whoever it was would see him in less than a minute and Mandy would be in deep shit. Plus, he wouldn't be any good in a fight with a broken hand and no weapons. He did the only thing that made sense to him and got the fuck out of there. He ran until he was out of the school and was sure that no one was chasing him. If not for the pain, it would have been as exhilarating as running away with Gallagher after Mickey had headbutted the old guy.

Mickey got home around 12:30. He walked straight to the kitchen and took out a bag of frozen vegetables to soothe his aching hand, but after taking a closer look, he was sure he'd dislocated his pointer and middle fingers. They were starting to swell up already and were throbbing so badly it felt like they had their own heartbeat. Mickey knew he'd have to pull them to snap them back into place. He took a few deep breaths to gain some resolve and then did it.

_POP!_

The pain made him nauseous; he almost passed out. He grabbed the edge of the kitchen table and somehow managed to sit down in the plastic lawn chair they had used to replace the one that had broken a few weeks ago. Now that the initial pain had subsided, it felt like more of a dull ache. He sat in the kitchen for half an hour until the bag of corn had melted.

Mickey was a pro when it came to dealing with injuries; all the Milkoviches were. He got up to go to the bathroom and get some tape to splint his finger.

He saw Mandy still sleeping in his bed.

That all-too-familiar feeling of rage returned in a flash. "Mandy, what the fuck!? You're supposed to be at the Kash and Grab!" As if he hadn't had enough of a fucked up day already!

His sister barely stirred. "Hmm?"

"I can't believe this shit. Get up!" he yelled, shaking her.

"My head hurts... Leave me alone!" She swatted him away and accidentally hit his hand.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Mickey screamed, sucking in air through his clenched teeth.

"Shh..."

Mickey went to the bathroom, dumped the toothbrushes out of the cup they rested in, filled up the cup with cold water and tossed it onto Mandy's face.

"You're an hour late for work!" he screamed at her.

He couldn't deal with this shit. He'd gone and taken her stupid test and she couldn't even get to work on time? Mickey grabbed one of his hoodies off the floor and left the house, not even waiting to make sure Mandy got up. He'd just gotten to the sidewalk when her phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and saw a missed call from Ian and a text message from Lip.

[**1:14pm Lip:** hey, no one's at home now if u wanna ditch school and come over :-p ]

Mickey was so pissed at Mandy... but he suddenly had an idea of how to get back at her. He typed out a reply and hit send.

[**1:15pm Mandy:** i'm on my way]


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Cold water hit her face and Mandy shot up from bed, gasping. She saw herself picking up a hoodie and leaving the room, and that was when she remembered that she and Mickey had swapped bodies. It was like something out of a movie.

She opened Mickey's phone to check the time; it was a quarter after one and she was over an hour late for his shift at the Kash and Grab. Dammit.

She jumped into the shower and admittedly got a little distracted. Despite the fact that Mandy had a bit of a reputation in their neighborhood, she didn't know as much about dicks as people would think. It was one thing to have sex with someone, but a completely different thing to sit with them post-coitus and ask questions about how, _specifically, _their penis felt in the process! She was more than a little curious, so she took this whole fucked up situation as an opportunity to do some "exploration."

When she got out of the shower and realized how much time she'd wasted, she hurriedly got ready, cursing her brother for his lack of clean clothes. She'd opened his drawers only to find them practically empty; most of his clothes littered the floor. The first shirt she'd picked up had a dried cum stain on it and Mandy threw it back down in disgust. She had to settle for wearing the_ least _dirty tank top and jeans she found.

Linda glared at Mandy when she finally made it to work. "It's almost 3! Where have you been?"

When Mandy just shrugged, and Linda narrowed her eyes.

"I'm taking four hours off of your pay this week."

"That's bullshit! I'm only two and a half hours late!"

"Well, that's what you get for screwing up my day. There's no way I'm going to be able to get all my errands done now before I have to pick up the boys from school. I still have to make their snacks and dinner and then we have to go to the Mosque tonight... and don't you **dare **even think of taking a break today! I'm gonna watch the tapes!" she said, pointing to the cameras in the store.

"Sorry..." Mandy said under her breath when Linda was finished with her mini rant.

Linda stopped for a second and eyed her carefully. "You _better_ be sorry. I don't need your attitude."

She hadn't been giving attitude, but then again, Mickey wouldn't have apologized for anything. "Whatever..." Mandy muttered.

"No. Snacks." Linda enunciated before she shoved a clipboard into Mandy's hand. "Make sure you take inventory tonight with Ian," she added.

"But my shift ends at 8!" Mandy said.

"I don't give a shit! Don't be late next time!" Linda called back behind her.

Mandy spent the next two hours sitting behind the register and waiting for Ian to get there to rescue her from the boredom that was the Kash and Grab. She was flipping through a magazine when Ian walked in through the back.

"Hey, Mick. Busy day?"

Mandy shook her head. "Not really... Linda wants us to take inventory tonight."

"Great," Ian said without a hint of sarcasm. A smile was not the reaction Mandy was expecting, but Ian seemed genuinely happy—enthusiastic, even—at the idea of spending more time at work.

"Umm, Mick?" he asked, stepping up to the counter.

"...what?" Mandy asked when all Ian did was raise an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you reading Marie Claire?"

_Crap..._ she thought, but Mandy reacted quickly and replied, "the chicks are hot," as if it was no big deal, which led to Ian giving her even more of a suspicious look. She closed the magazine and returned it to its place on the rack.

"So how was school?" Mandy asked when Ian came back from the supply room. He had a box of canned vegetables and proceeded to unload them.

Ian laughed. "Are you asking me about my day?" he said incredulously. Mandy had to do a better job of acting like Mickey.

"It was fine... as good as a Friday can be, right?" Ian shrugged his shoulders. "Did you hear about the fight Mandy got into?"

Mandy's ears perked up. "What fight?!" she demanded.

"Apparently some guy grabbed her ass in the hallway and she punched him. Broke his nose. She left before anyone caught her. At least the plus side is that the guy's too ashamed of being hit by a girl to give her up to the principal," Ian said with a little laugh.

Mandy was fuming. She was gonna _kill_ Mickey when she saw him! "I can't believe it..." she muttered.

"Yeah. Anyway, wanna help me with these boxes so we can take a break?"

Why the hell would Ian need a break when he just got there? Plus, her brother wasn't the "helping" type.

"Fat chance, Gallagher," she said in her most uncaring Mickey impression. Ian looked crestfallen and she felt so bad that her brother was a dick, but Ian should have known better than to ask Mickey for help.

He was quiet the rest of the afternoon. Mandy had to fight the urge to talk to him. She wanted to be more social, but had a bad feeling that she would fuck up somehow. Ian was smart and would most definitely catch her in a lie or something.

They closed for the night and started taking inventory when Mickey's phone rang. It was Carlos. Mandy answered nervously and arranged to meet him in half an hour.

"You're leaving?" Ian asked once she'd hung up, having heard her side of the conversation.

"Yeah, I got somewhere important to be." Mandy shoved the clipboard into his hand so she could go.

"Mick, wait," Ian said, grabbing Mandy by the wrist.

She shook her hand free. "What the hell?"

"Just... wait a minute. You've been weird all afternoon. Is this... is this about what happened in the van?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" she asked, confused. Did he mean when Mickey got shot last week?

Ian frowned. "So you're just gonna pretend it didn't happen? Was it that terrible?" he accused.

"How can I pretend it didn't happen? My ass is throbbing like a motherfucker. It fucking sucked."

Ian looked like he was going to cry. Mandy knew he was empathetic but this was taking it to a whole new level. He and Mickey weren't even that close. It's not like it was the first time Mickey had been shot... She didn't know from personal experience, but she could imagine that getting shot would always suck, if the pain a week later was anything to go by.

"God, you don't have to be such a pussy about it," she said as she left the Kash and Grab.

She called Mickey at least five times but he wasn't answering her phone. She left a message but realized he wouldn't know her voicemail code, so she texted him that she was going to meet Carlos and to meet her at home at 10.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: relatively long chapter to make up for how long it took me to update this story. I want to finish it by the end of the week. just a couple of chapters left.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Mickey got to the Gallagher house at half past one, but once he saw the house, he was at a loss. Should he go to the front or back door? Knock? Call ahead? He had no idea what his sister usually did, and didn't want to set off any red flags. Luckily he didn't have to worry too long because Lip texted Mandy's phone at that exact moment telling her he left the kitchen door unlocked.

He walked into the kitchen and hesitated again. Was he seriously going to do this? Revenge aside, Mickey had never thought Lip was even remotely attractive, probably because he didn't look a thing like Ian. In fact, his eyes always looked tired and bloodshot and the puffy eyelids were actually a turnoff for Mickey.

He changed his mind. This was a terrible idea. He turned to go.

"Hey, where are you going?" Lip said from the stairs. Mickey froze.

"Come up," he said, walking away. Mickey went to the fridge and downed a beer before he followed Lip up. If he was going to do this, he didn't want to be sober.

Lip was sitting on his bed in just his boxers, doing something with the laptop.

"Hey, you got any weed?" Mickey wondered.

Lip looked up at him from whatever he was doing on the laptop and laughed. "You know I always have weed. Don't you wanna wait 'til after we fuck?"

Mickey shook his head, and Lip shrugged. He set the computer aside and reached under his bed, pulling out baggie of weed and some rolling papers.

Lip lit up and took a hit before passing the joint to Mickey. "I know it isn't that awesome blue shit your brother had, but it's pretty good, right?"

Mickey suppressed a sneer and nodded in assent.

"So, uh... we ever gonna talk about what's going on with Molly? Or are you gonna keep changing the subject when I bring her up?"

"My sister?" Mickey asked, surprised.

"Hah. Yeah, if you still wanna call her that..." Lip rolled his eyes and took another drag of the joint.

The higher he got, the more Mickey wanted to punch Lip in the face—except he'd learned the hard way that Mandy was much more threatening with a weapon than with her fist. He flexed his aching hand at the memory. Wasn't weed supposed to make him feel more relaxed?

Maybe being around Ian's brother was what was stressing him out. The smart-ass always had a way of getting under Mickey's skin. He was glad he'd kicked his ass instead of Ian's when Mandy first told him Firecrotch messed with her.

"What about her?"

"You know she can't stay here forever... It was supposed to be a temporary thing, but that was months ago. Any luck with your aunt?"

Mickey shook his head. He'd seen Molly at the Gallaghers' house after he'd gotten shot but had no idea what was going on with their living situation. Mandy didn't tell him anything...

Mickey took the spliff from Lip.

"Well, you need to figure it out. School's already started and Fiona's been on my ass about it." When Mickey had no response, Lip took the joint and finished it off. "Look... I know you think I can convince her otherwise, but I really can't. My hands are tied."

When they finished smoking, Lip put his hand on Mickey's waist and moved to kiss him. Mickey pushed Lip back, but suddenly had an idea.

"Gimme your shirt," he said to him. Lip complied without any hesitation.

Mickey grabbed Lip's hands and put them over his head, and used the shirt to tie them to the headboard. "_Now_ your hands are tied," Mickey said with a smirk.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't be a dumbass," Mickey said, and looked down at Lip's crotch. "You now exactly what I'm doing."

He hooked his fingers under the waistband of Lip's pants and boxers and pulled them slowly down. He stifled a laugh. It looked like he'd picked the right Gallagher. Ian had at least two inches on Lip.

"You gonna gimme a hummer?"

Mickey frowned. There was no way was he doing anything like that. The only dick he sucked was Firecrotch's... but he had Lip tied up, completely naked, and the guy was already hard, so Mickey might as well use him. He stoop up off the bed and got undressed slowly, hoping it would torture his sister's boyfriend. One look at his erection and the bead of precum shining on its tip, combined with the fact that the loser was licking his lips was evidence that it was working.

Mickey got on the bed on his knees and made his way to the top. He lifted his leg over Lip's body, but inched up so that he was sitting on the guy's face, hands against the wall, braced above the headboard. He didn't have to say anything else—Lip got the message, loud and clear. He started timidly at first, making small licks on the outer lips. For the first time, Mickey thought that maybe he should have done some exploration on his own before coming to the Gallaghers' place. He'd fucked girls before, but had never cared enough to eat pussy.

Just thinking about what he was going to do made Mickey's nipples harden, which actually surprised him. He'd always thought that was just a fancy porno trick. Lip pressed his tongue up so that it parted Mickey's lips. He could feel himself getting wet, and Lip was lapping it all up, but what Mickey wasn't expecting was that each time Lip exhaled, he felt a little _tingle. _The problem was, Lip's tongue was nowhere near where all the sensations were coming from. Mickey squirmed a bit and even pushed his weight down, hoping that Lip would get the hint. He didn't.

"Stop fucking around and go for my clit," Mickey said impatiently. The minute Lip's tongue touched it, Mickey winced at the sensory overload.

"What's wrong?" Lip wondered in a muffled voice.

"Nothing. Keep going," Mickey ordered, gritting through the initial shock. There were all these feelings that he wasn't used to, and it was a bit overwhelming.

Lip continued to gently suck on Mickey's clit. He was starting to get warm and he could feel himself getting even more wet. He felt an almost _need_ to be filled, the muscles inside him contracting ever-so-slightly in little waves... but there was no way he was going to let Lip put his dick in him, no matter how badly he wanted it, even if it was Mandy's body and not his. The thought of anyone besides Ian in him was just wrong, and the moment he'd thought that, Mickey hated himself for it. When had he become so _gay_?

Maybe he could just get off of Lip and stick his own fingers in there? But that would be a waste... Instead, he moved a few inches forward so that Lip was forced to lick lower, pushing his tongue into Mickey's slit. At the same time, Mickey reached down and rubbed his own clit in small circles. The pressure building and for a moment Mickey thought he might have to pee, but he kept going and Lip kept licking, pushing his tongue in and out of Mickey until he didn't think he could take it anymore. His heart was racing and he couldn't hold in his moans. His body betrayed him, shaking uncontrollably and Mickey felt what he could only describe as an _explosion _that went on and on and on until he lost himself in it...

Heart still pounding in his chest, Mickey got off of Lip's face and relaxed beside him on the bed, waiting to come down from the orgasm he'd just had. He felt _sore _on the inside, like the muscles in his abdomen had just been through a thousand crunches, which they sort of had, since Mickey'd shaken so violently during his climax.

"My turn?" Lip said, breaking Mickey's relaxation. His hands were still tied so he gestured with his head towards his erection.

Mickey was disgusted. Did the guy really think Mickey was going to blow him? Fucking idiot.

"Where's the lube?" Mickey asked. Lip looked over to the dresser and Mickey got up to get it.

"I think you're wet enough, babe..."

Mickey's lips formed an evil grin. He picked up his own shirt from the floor and tossed it over Lip's face. This would be a lot easier if he didn't have to look at the guy's annoying mug. "It's not for me, _babe_."

He didn't give Lip any time to worry about what he meant. He popped the cap of the cheap KY imitation brand lubricant and got his two fingers of his uninjured hand moistened up. He knelt at the foot of the bed and spread Lip's legs as wide as they would go.

"What are you doing...?" Lip asked, still clueless.

"Just relax," Mickey coaxed. He pressed some lube to the edges of Lip's hole, swirling his finger around the small, pink, puckered opening, and the boy instantly recoiled.

"Mandy! What the fuck!"

But Mickey was prepared. He held Lip's legs apart and made sure the boy wouldn't be able to get away or kick him. He quickly pushed his slick index finger into Lip's ass to the point where it was better for Lip to stop fighting than to continue squirming and making it worse.

He left his finger there, pushed in to it's max, and waited for Lip to unclench. Mickey knew the shock had worn off when Lip started to struggle again, trying to get free of the shirt that bound him to the bed.

"Mandy, get the fuck off me! Untie me now!"

Mickey laughed. "I'm doing this, so you can either make it worse for yourself or you can calm down and enjoy it." He pulled his finger out and slowly pushed it in again. He found a rhythm and could feel Lip's muscles eventually relax as he loosened up his virgin asshole. Lip let out a deep breath and Mickey took that as a signal to continue. He pulled out and this time pressed both his index finger and middle finger into Lip. The dirty blond hissed at the additional intrusion, but Mickey didn't give him the same adjustment period he had with the first finger. He kept fingering Lip, savagely turning and twisting his fingers, pushing against the edges from inside of him.

He heard Lip breathing hard and knew the fucker was enjoying it, even if he wasn't being vocal about it. He was probably too embarrassed. Mickey crooked his fingers so that they were making a "come here" motion, fingertips pressing along the top of Lip's rectum, in the direction of his dick. Lip gasped. Mickey continued to rub Lip's prostate, still not even touching his dick.

"Mand—Mandy..." Lip stuttered. "I'm..." he swallowed, "I'm gonna cum..."

Mickey applied more pressure to Lip's prostate and grabbed his cock at the same time, giving it a couple of rough strokes with his swollen right hand before the boy exploded. His semen shot out so powerfully, it made it all the way up to his chest, a drop even landing on Lip's neck..

Mickey wiped his hands on Lip's bedsheet and quickly got dressed. He got his shirt off of Lip's face and put it on. Lip refused to meet his stare. So is that how Lip wanted to play this?

"Why do you think your brother likes it so much?" Mickey teased. That got Lip to look at him, if only for a second, before his face turned red and he looked away again.

Mickey was tempted to leave him there, all tied up, naked and dirty, but he really didn't want to go home. He untied the shirt and Lip sat up, rubbing at his wrists. He then used to shirt to clean off his chest.

They went downstairs and had a few beers while watching TV. Lip eventually ordered a pizza. Mickey was starving since he'd skipped lunch in lieu of almost breaking his hand. The other Gallaghers slowly started to filter in as the day passed by. Fiona got home from working at the grocery store at around seven with a shitload of almost expired meat and started preparing dinner. The whole fucking clan ate dinner together. All except Ian, who had apparently texted Fiona and told her he would be working late taking inventory. Before he knew it, Mickey had spent the whole day at the Gallagher house.

It was close to ten when Ian got home, and he didn't look happy. He rushed up the stairs and into his room, and none of his siblings seemed to take any notice. Wasn't this supposed to be the family that cared about each other? Worried, Mickey followed him up and opened the boys' bedroom door slowly.

Ian sat on his bed, staring at the floor and wiping his eyes, trying not to attract attention. Mickey had seen the younger boy upset plenty of times, but this was the first time he felt comfortable showing concern. Mandy was Ian's best friend, after all. It was her job.

"What's wrong?"

His question startled Gallagher. He must not have heard him come in.

Ian wiped his eyes again. "I talked to him and he said kissing me was horrible."

Oh no. Had Gallagher inadvertently told Mandy about them? Why would she tell Ian the kiss was horrible?

"He said that?"

"Yeah, basically."

"And if that wasn't bad enough, Mickey was two and a half hours late for work, so Linda made us take inventory as punishment. Best part? Mickey bailed and I had to finish it on my own."

Mickey was furious. What the fuck was wrong with his sister? He bit his bottom lip. He needed to get home and see what the fuck Mandy was doing, fucking up his life in just a day.

"Ian... I gotta go. Sorry."

He rushed down the stairs and, on his way out, told Lip his dad was still out of town so he was going to crash at home again.

Mandy was sitting on the living room couch when he walked into their house, bag of blue weed and dutch guts on the table. She was still mid-lick when she saw him.

"What the hell, Mickey. I called you at least ten times. I had to go see Carlos alone. Why haven't you been answering the phone?"

"Because you forgot to charge it last night after stealing my shit and getting fucked up. The battery died, bitch."

"Are you not wearing a bra? Oh my God, no wonder that guy started shit at school!" Mickey looked at her, shocked. "Oh yeah, you didn't think I'd hear about that? What the fucking hell, Mickey? Are you purposely trying to ruin my life?"

Mickey had been so ready to yell at Mandy but it seemed like the moment he got inside his house, _he_ was the one being attacked.

"How 'bout you!? Showing up _over two hours late_ to work and leaving Gallagher there to take inventory alone? What'd you even say to him? He went home crying."

"Since when do you care about Ian?"

"I—I don't," Mickey stammered. "I just mean that Linda will definitely find out and she'll make my life a living hell at work..."

"You know what, let's just fucking smoke this shit and get back to our own lives."

Mickey sat beside her and started breaking up the weed. "Fine by me. I can't stand your stupid fucking life."

They rolled the dutch and smoked it in silence. After that, they each went to the other's bedroom. Mickey was exhausted and his hand ached like a motherfucker. He couldn't wait to be to be back in his own body and only have his throbbing ass cheek to deal with.

He felt his eyes close and welcomed sleep... but when he opened them the next morning, he was still in Mandy's room. _Fucking hell._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: last chapter! (and also last Halloween fic until next year!) Thanks for sticking with me through these weird stories!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Mickey came storming into the bedroom and woke Mandy up for the second day in a row.

"It didn't fucking work!"

Mandy opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. They were still stuck. She covered her face with the pillow.

"God dammit!" she let out. Her scream was muffled by the pillow, but it was obvious that she was furious. She tried to get herself to think rationally, taking in a couple of deep breaths until she didn't feel like ripping someone's head off.

She stood up and started pacing, rattling off everything that popped into her head. "Well if it wasn't the fucking weed then what the hell was it? The only other thing we both did that night was drink that fancy whiskey, but it's finished! I can't spend the rest of my life in your fucking disgusting, dirty body!"

"Ay, fuck you! I don't like being in your weak-ass body either! But it looks like we don't have a choice until we can make enough money to go buy another bottle of that stuff cuz Gallagher's sugar daddy sure as hell didn't have any more thousand dollar bottles just lying around!" he spat.

Mandy stopped pacing and looked at Mickey, horrified. "Wait—you know Ian's gay?" Mickey choked back whatever comment he'd been about to make and looked at Mandy with what she could only describe as guilt. Holy shit... Had Ian said something to Mickey thinking it was Mandy he was talking to? What had Mickey done to her best friend?

"Did you hurt him?" she asked, voice shaking from a combination of anger and fear.

"No I didn't fucking hurt him!" he shot back defensively.

"Good! Stay the fuck away from him!"

Mickey clenched his fists.

"You must really have a thing for faggots, Mandy, cuz your boyfriend let me milk his prostate for all it was worth."

Mandy dropped her jaw, and watched, stunned, as Mickey walked out of the room. She was at a loss, and the worst part about it was that she couldn't even talk to Lip to see what had gone down.

She got up and made herself eggs, then vegged out on the couch while watching Saturday morning cartoons. The front door of the house opened and her brother Iggy walked in.

"Hey loser," she said casually.

Iggy kicked his shoes off and sat on the couch beside her. "What's up with the cartoons, bro?"

Mandy shrugged. Iggy looked around at the state of their living room. The shattered glass from two nights ago was still on the floor and nobody had cleaned the spilled Macallan. They sat for half an hour, talking about nothing important.

"I'm starving. Can you make me some eggs?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, getting up.

"Thanks Mands."

"No problem." And then she realized her mistake. She turned on her heel and gawked at Iggy who was laughing quietly while staring right back at her.

"How the hell did you know!?"

"You drank from dad's old glasses, didn't you?" Mandy nodded. "They're cursed," Iggy continued. "The same thing happened to me n' Jamie a couple of months ago. I saw the broken glass and I kinda figured... Plus, you're the only one who still watches these stupid cartoons," he replied, pointed at the TV.

"What the fuck... why didn't you say anything?"

Iggy laughed again. "We didn't think anyone else would be stupid enough to touch dad's antiques. Guess it runs in the family..."

"Don't be an idiot," she said, and she hit him with a pillow from the couch. "Tell me what happened."

"It's simple. If two people drink from the same one, they switch."

"Shit, that must be why Lip didn't switch with anyone. He was drinking from a different tumbler and it broke. So how do we switch back? Break the glass, break the curse?"

"Hah! Not unless you want to stay as Mickey forever... That would lock you in! You just need to share a drink from the same glass again. No big deal."

She grimaced. Yeah, no big deal... minus the damage that had already been done...

"I still want my eggs, though!" he said as he threw the pillow right back at her.

She went to the kitchen and took out the frying pan she'd just washed an hour ago. Now all she had to do was find Mickey and hope he hadn't fucked up her life any more.

Mickey had left the house without an actual destination in mind. He'd walked around town until he ended up at the abandoned rooftop where he and Gallagher had set up a mini training area. As he scaled the last set of stairs, he saw that Ian was already there, sitting on the scaffolding. It was the same scaffolding Mickey had been shooting at him from while he ran his drills and made that stupid comments about the old geezer not being afraid to kiss him.

Ian noticed Mickey right away. "Mandy? What are you doing here?"

Mickey climbed the scaffold and took a seat next to Gallagher. "I just needed to get out of the house."

"Yeah, me too," Ian said dismally.

Ian put his arm around Mickey's shoulders and the older boy didn't fight it. Instead, he leaned his head against Gallagher's chest. Mickey didn't know what he could say to Ian to fix things and make him feel better. There was nothing he could do while he was still in Mandy's body that would make a difference. He just sat there in Ian's warm embrace, and listened to his slow breathing.

A part of Mickey wished that it could always be this easy; that he could be relaxed and comfortable with Ian all the time... He thought about what would happen if he was stuck as Mandy for the rest of his life. He'd be close with Ian, like they were now, but he'd never have him the way he did before. Could he do it? Could he sit back and watch Ian date other guys while just being his best friend? He'd been so jealous when he'd seen Ian with that Asian kid under the bleachers and then with the old doctor.

Whatever Mandy said to Gallagher might have been what made the boy finally break down, but Mickey knew it was really his fault. He'd gotten jealous and kissed the redhead, but then had avoided talking about it for a week. That was totally on him. And now the kid actually thought it was a bad kiss, when the truth was that it had been amazing. Mickey had left the van and ignored the butterflies he still felt in his stomach. He'd made light of it by flipping Ian off as he ran back into the house, when in actuality, he was going crazy. Kissing Ian had made him realize that Gallagher wasn't just a good fuck. He was... something else. _More._

Mickey turned his head and pressed his lips gently against Ian's. He knew his sister had kissed Gallagher shitloads of times when they were pretending to date, so he hoped the redhead wouldn't think it was weird. Mickey's breath caught in his throat when he felt the familiar tingle in his gut.

And just like that, it was over.

Ian let out a little huff. "What was that for?"

"Just proving to you that you don't suck at kissing," he said and then pushed Gallagher away and climbed down. "Let's go get something to eat."

Mickey walked into his house a few hours later to find his siblings sitting in the living room, drinking some beers and smoking up. Iggy and Jamie were sitting on the long sofa across from the TV, and Mandy was in the one by the window.

"Hey Mands," Iggy said as he walked in. "Can you make us some dinner?" Mickey looked at his brothers and then at Mandy with a raised eyebrow.

"Why don't you assholes just order something?"

"Oh, come on, _Mandy_," his sister said to him. "We're hungry."

"Fuck off," Mickey replied. He started walking to his room. It was only after he'd closed the door that he realized he'd gone into the wrong bedroom, so he walked into the bathroom and killed a few minutes in there, then flushed the toilet to throw his brothers off. He walked back out and took a beer from the fridge.

"Mandy!" It was Jamie this time. "What's it like pissing with a vag?"

Mickey almost dropped the beer.

How did his brothers know?

"You told them?!" he yelled at Mandy accusingly.

"Don't worry, bro. She didn't say anything. I figured it out myself," Iggy chimed in.

"How?" Mickey demanded. No wonder the fuckers had teased him.

"Iggy and I switched once. It was totally fucked up... but I guess not as bad as becoming a chick!" Jamie started laughing and it was infectious. Soon they were all laughing—all except Mickey.

"So how the fuck do we switch back?" he asked.

"Just gotta take another drink from the same glass. Here," Mandy said, passing him the glass tumbler. Mickey poured some of his beer into it and they each took a sip.

"Want some weed?" Iggy held out a joint and Mickey gratefully took it from him. He had a bad feeling he wasn't going to hear the end of it.

It took about half an hour for the drink to work. Mickey and Mandy both felt like they were about to throw up and then they were suddenly back in the right place.

Mandy took out her cell phone. "Lip? Can we talk?" She got up and went to her bedroom.

Mickey immediately grabbed his hoodie and ran out the door. He went straight to the Gallagher house and banged on the back door. Lip greeted him but only opened the door a couple of inches, forcing Mickey to remain outside.

"What the hell are you doing here, Mickey?"

Mickey fought the urge to punch him yet again.

"Is Ian there?"

Lip snorted. "Haven't you fucking done enough to my brother? He's over you," he sneered.

Mickey was definitely going to have to talk to Ian about what information he shared with Lip.

"Let me in, asshole, or I'll tell everyone what you let my sister do to you yesterday, and how much your faggoty-ass loved it."

Lip was dumbfounded. Mickey pushed past him and went up the stairs, throwing open the bedroom door.

Ian was alone in the room, sitting on his bed with a textbook open on his lap. Mickey opened his mouth to tease the redhead about doing homework on a Saturday but decided against it. Making fun of Gallagher was _not_ the way to make things right between them.

He'd thought up a whole speech as he'd walked over. He'd planned out exactly what to say, but when Ian looked up at Mickey and his face changed to one bordering on despair, everything Mickey had wanted to say just vanished.

He took a step into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Why are you here?"

"I...uh. I wanted to..." he cleared his throat, "make sure you understood."

"Don't worry. I got the message loud and clear."

"No, Firecrotch. I don't think you did..." Mickey wished Gallagher wasn't sitting on the bed. Maybe this whole thing would have been a lot less awkward. "Come here," he said.

"Why?"

"Stop being so difficult and get your ass up, Gallagher."

Ian carefully rose, but didn't move any closer to Mickey.

"Why you gotta be so fucking difficult all the time?" All Ian did was look at Mickey with a combination of confusion and hurt.

"I said _come here_," Mickey repeated, but this time grabbed Ian by his T-shirt and pulled him closer. He reached his hand behind the redhead's back and held him close while he closed his eyes and kissed him.

He could feel the moment Ian went from being shocked to giving in. The younger boy's lips parted and Mickey slipped his tongue in tentatively, testing the waters. Ian put his hands around Mickey's neck and pulled him back so that they both collapsed on his bed. They continued making out and the redhead grabbed his ass while massaging Mickey;s tongue with his own. Mickey winced in pain.

"Oh shit, Mick. Sorry..."

"S'fine," Mickey muttered, going for Ian's lips again.

Ian held Mickey back. "So kissing me wasn't horrible?" he asked, clearly still insecure.

Mickey couldn't believe him. "Shut up and get back to making out with me, Gallagher, or I'll find a different job for that mouth of yours" Mickey muttered.

Ian's lips curved up into a grin before he pushed them against Mickey's once more.


End file.
